In the processing of meat patties (hamburgers), ground meat or a similar paste is formed into various shapes, but more commonly a round, flat patty for cooking and placement in a bun.
In one known process, the patties are formed by pressing the meat into a mold plate and ejected using a knock out. This method produces a patty of known volume and weight, but one with a sharp mechanically produced look. Paper is interleaved between the patties to stop the patties from sticking together when stacked.